


Camera Check

by BlackRoses13



Category: Loki - Fandom, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-29
Updated: 2014-06-29
Packaged: 2018-02-06 17:42:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1866642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackRoses13/pseuds/BlackRoses13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki (Tom) decides to help out with the tech crew as they are doing a camera check. One of the ladies from the costume department is a stand-in for the process. What will she do when Loki appears? Read and find out! Oneshot! I own nothing except the OC. Reviews welcome!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Camera Check

I stand on the false balcony, staring into the large green screen before me. My hands absentmindedly fiddle with the book production handed me. I look down at it, and caress the green leather cover. A few feet below, a man positions a boom mic into place.

“You ready?” he asks. I nod and smile. “Good. Just a few more minutes and we’ll be ready to test.” He walks away and I glance around at all the cameras. Four were in front, four behind, and three overhead on cranes. The assistant director was just off stage, sitting in his chair in front of a bunch of screens. A woman came up beside me with a marker in her hands. She smiles kindly as she waits for the camera to get in the proper place, holding up the marker. 

“Camera and sound check. Mark!” Snapping it shut, she bolts off stage, back to a camera. All is quiet and I open the book to a random page.

“ACTION!” The assistant director bellows. I wasn’t given any stage directions or lines; I was told, “stand here, look pretty, and don’t look directly at the cameras.” I look at the text on the page. Quiet footfalls sound behind me, but I do not turn.

“Such a beautiful lady should not be alone on such a glorious night.” The tenor of the man’s voice sends chills down my spine. I close the book softly and look out into the vast area of green. 

“I appreciate your concern kind sir, but I wish to be alone.” Adrenaline courses through my veins as I try to make sense of this. None of this was supposed to be happening. I’m just from the costume department, helping out production. No improvisation was supposed to happen.

“Tsk. Such harsh words from such an… enchanting woman.” His voice holds a slight amount of humor, but makes me overly aware that he is close behind me.

“Are you trying to flatter me, or be a gentleman?” I cock my head slightly, waiting for his answer. A chuckle escapes his lips, laughing at my question.

“I am no ‘gentleman,’ kind woman, but flatter you, yes, I try.”

“Do you mock me?”

“‘Mock’ you, my dear? I dare not. You are too beautiful to mock... What is your name?

“A gentleman would offer his name first, before asking a Lady.” I counter. Again he chuckles and takes the few steps to stand beside me. I glance up at the man and gasp, taking a step back. I knock the book to the floor, but leave it lay, as I kneel down. “My Prince, forgive me I did not know it was you that I was speaking to.”

“Please, there is no need for that.” Loki crouches down, picks up the book and offers his free hand. I stare at it and hesitantly place my hand in his. He straightens back up, bringing me with him, and holds out the book. I grab the book but he doesn’t release it. “Your name, my Lady?” A devilish smirk plays on his lips, as I look into his oceanic eyes.

“Saphyra, my Lord.” I tell him after a brief sigh.

“‘Saphyra’… That is such a beautiful name.” He releases the book and I clutch it to my chest, and turn back to face the green screen. “The color suits you well.” He says after a slight pause. The dress I’m wearing is gold and dark green. His colors…

“Thank you, my Lord.”

“Please, just call me Loki, Saphyra.” I look at him, a smirk gracing his lips.

“Of course… Loki.” I pause slightly; nervous and embarrassed.

“Do I make you uncomfortable? You don’t need to fear me, you know.” His smirk fades as he looks down at me, and locks his hands behind his back.

“Well you are the God of Mischief. Forgive me, but it’s kind of hard to believe you.” His carefully placed mask slips and his eyes widen slightly in surprise. “Now, if you’d excuse me, I have other places to be.” I turn on my heel and walk off the set, his eyes and the cameras following my exit.

“CUT!”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading this! I love hearing what you thought about it! Thanks!


End file.
